The Return
by Tabby
Summary: Michael never left the granolith chamber. Ten years later the gang return.
1. The Return

1.1 The Return  
  
1.1.1 By Tabby  
  
  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Rating: PG/13  
  
1.4  
  
1.5 Disclaimer: I don't own 'em I just mess with their heads.  
  
Category: Dreamer/Candy  
  
Summary: Alternate universe. What would have happened if Michael didn't have the sense to come off the ship to stay.  
  
Authors' note: Please give me feedback. Also, I'm working on a sequel and other pieces. I know the names are kind of stupid, but what can I say, I like interesting names. I based a lot of this on the Fan Forum thread on Liz's importance to alien mythology.  
  
Feedback: Please!!!!!!! TabascaGurl@aol.com  
  
Distribution: usually ask and ye shall receive, but first e-mail TabascaGurl@aol.com with a link to the site and a little bit about it.  
  
  
  
2 May 21, 2011  
  
2.1 Hello, my name is Liz Elizabeth Parker and twelve years ago I died. Then, ten years ago I died again when Max Evans left me. I almost didn't recover. I tried dating Sean DeLuca, but nothing ever worked out. I never stopped loving him. Maria never got over Michael either. She's a world famous singer now. I guess you could call her the new Madonna. She was lucky though. The night before he went, he gave her a present. He might not have known it then, but he did. He gave her a set of beautiful twins, a boy Michael Alexzander Seanne DeLuca-Guerin, and a girl, Claudia Elissabeth Amie DeLuca-Guerin. She just wouldn't spell their middle names normally. At least she has something to remember that night by; all I have is memories. I think about Max everyday. I can't believe it was only a decade ago that he left. A decade ago today. It seems like a lifetime. We never got to tell them that Tess killed Alex. I wish we could.  
  
As always,  
  
2.1.1.1 Elizabeth Parker  
  
**********  
  
I'll never forget how strange it was when a cute, dark-haired, little boy walked into my parent's café, the Crashdown. I was sitting at my usual table with Maria. She was analyzing her love life, debating whether to dump her latest movie star boyfriend, whom she knew she would never love. Micha and Dia were with their grandmother, their Mima, and their step- grandfather, their Bopa, in Santa Fe. Maria was busy recording her latest album and didn't have time to play with them during the summer, so they were spending time with their grandparents in the city. Maria's agent wanted her to move there but she wouldn't give up hope that the nine-year- olds' father would come back. So, she and I bought a house here where the Micha and Dia could stay with me while she was on tour. Any ways, I'm babbling. You want to hear about the boy, don't you?  
  
He looked so familiar, but I couldn't quite grasp where from. I didn't think he was from Roswell and I knew he wasn't one of Micha's or Dia 's friends. I knew he wasn't the child of one of my colleges at the cellular biology lab not far from here.  
  
He began to walk towards us. As he moved I realized who it was, who it had to be, Max and Tess 's son. He looked nothing like Tess, though. He was pure ten-year-old Max that I knew so well. Then he spoke.  
  
"Are you Elizabeth Parker?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My father, His Royal Highness, King Maxwell Phillip Zan Evans, wants you to meet him at the pod chamber as soon as possible."  
  
All I saw was the shock registering on Maria's face, before I blacked out.  
  
**********  
  
"Liz… Liz … Liz are you okay?" Oh, man. I hadn't had this dream in a while. It was the one where Michael decides to stay and comes out of the ship. We rush inside and tell them everything. They send Tess home and the rest of us live happily ever after, if that's even possible considering the species of our loved ones. I always ended up screaming in my sleep at that evil woman, calling her names I wouldn't have dared to think in the waking world. Usually I woke up to Micha or Dia's voice or maybe Maria's when she wasn't away. This time I heard Max's voice. I suddenly remembered everything. All of my feelings about Max leaving, all of the things I wanted to tell him, and everything that had happened in the café.  
  
I looked around. Max was standing over me. We were in the pod chamber. As I stood up he moved over to the side. I slowly turned around. Maria was standing nearby with Michael's arm around her waist. Micha and Dia stood in front of them, exact replicas of their parents. By Maria's side stood her mother, Amy DeLuca. Next to Amy stood her husband, Jim Valenti and his son, Kyle. Then came Isabel, with one arm wrapped around a man who looked strikingly like Alex might have looked, had he lived, and the other resting on the head of a beautiful little five-year-old girl that was a perfect mix of the two of them. On one side of Isabel was the woman from their message, Max and Isabel's mother. On the other side of the Alex- look-alike were Mr. and Mrs. Evans, whom I hadn't seen since Max and Isabel left. Next to them stood my own parents, and between the two sets of parents stood the little boy who had been in the café. Finally, right next to me was Max, the love of my life, home at last. My family was almost complete but it didn't feel whole without Alex. Then the man next to Isabel let go of her waist and walked over to me.  
  
"Liz, I missed you so much," he said sadly, "I missed so much of your life."  
  
"Alex?" He nodded, "but… but… you're dead."  
  
"No, not anymore. I was brought back on Antar. I'm back for good."  
  
I began to softly cry. Alex hugged me tightly, then turned me over to max.  
  
"Lizzy, my dear sweet Lizzy. It's been so long. It's been too long," he murmured into my hair. I leaned back in his arms.  
  
"Max. What about Tess?"  
  
"She's gone. She served her purpose. She had our son. We can be together now." His lips captured mine. I reveled in the glorious feel of his mouth. I felt his hands twisting my hair and moved my hands up and down his back. Then it hit me what he had said.  
  
"Our son, our as in you and Tess's son, right?"  
  
"No, our as in your and my son. I have a lot to explain." He slipped his hand around my waist and led me over to the little boy. "Alex, this is your mother. Liz, this is our son Crown Prince Alexander Rathard Zan Evans. And you are really queen Elizabeth Claudia Parker Evans of Antar."  
  
**********  
  
Max, Maria, Michael, Isabel, Alex, Kyle and I were all sitting in Maria's and my living room. Little Alex, Micha, Dia, and Isabel and Alex's daughter, Katrina Ava, were all at the zoo with Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Mr. Valenti, Mrs. DeLuca, and my parents.  
  
"So, what's all this about Liz being a queen?" inquired Maria.  
  
"There's a lot to explain. Basically, Tess was just a 'decoy' for the real queen. You see, Liz is not directly alien. Her grandmother, Claudia, was though. That's why I was able to communicate with her so easily after she died. Actually, it wasn't all me. It was just the first manifestation of Liz's powers."  
  
"Wait! I have powers?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, just let me explain. On anat., it was prophesized that my only true queen had to be part human, so they sent down another adult to breed into the human species and set-up a mixed blood strain in Roswell. I was drawn to Liz my entire life, but the destiny wasn't 'cemented' until I healed her. Then the powers came into full bloom." Max replied.  
  
"But, why send Tess?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I needed to believe Liz human for the longest amount of time possible, so that her body would get used to having powers. People on our planet were worried that it would take to long, and that I would be killed without an heir. So, they sent Tess to produce the heir. They lead her to believe she was my wife. In reality, she was just a vessel, if you will, for the heir to be created in. Then she was supposed to go home and have him. He would be sent back so we could raise him as our own. He is Liz's biological child, because when Liz and my destiny was set, Tess's reproductive organs were changed to Liz's DNA. But something went wrong. We were supposed to find out that Tess killed Alex and not leave with her."  
  
"We knew! We were outside the Granolith when you left trying to tell you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I know. We found out as soon as we go to Antar," Michael said sadly.  
  
"Where's Tess now?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Right after she had Little Alex, she ran of with some guy from our planet." Isabel answered.  
  
"What does your planet think about you and Alex?" Maria wondered obviously wanting to know if she and Michael could be together.  
  
"The leaders realized that if Michael and I knew each other, we would be more like siblings than lovers. So, they decided to let us choose our own destinies. You and Alex have pretty basic powers like telepathy and very basic healing."  
  
"Very cool!" exclaimed Maria, "Speaking of Alex, how did he come back?"  
  
"When people die of unnatural causes, such as a mindwarp, they still exist in some form. Our people figured out how to tap into that existence and give it life. It kinda rocks," Alex said. I couldn't believe how long it had been since I had heard one of his corny jokes.  
  
"Why did you come home, back to Earth?" Maria asked, wanting to get the whole story.  
  
"We were too miserable and lovesick to be good rulers. We set up an interplanetary communications system so that we can rule from here with our loved ones," Max said. He slowly got up and walked over to me, "Liz, I know its been a long time, but the entire time I've been away I wanted to ask you this. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes!" I screamed and kissed him, "OF COURSE I WILL!" I ran over and kissed him. Michael hugged Maria tighter, if that was possible. It was then that I noticed the diamond ring on her finger. Alex and Isabel walked up to us, dragging Kyle along with them. We all gathered in a group hug. My family was finally whole again. Well, almost.  
  
TBC……. 


	2. The Wedding

The Return  
By Tabby  
  
  
  
Rating: PG/13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em I just mess with their heads.  
  
Category: Dreamer/Candy  
  
Summary: Alternate universe. What would have happened if Michael didn't have the sense to come off the ship to stay.  
  
Authors' note: Please give me feedback. Also, I'm working on a sequel and other pieces. I know the names are kind of stupid, but what can I say, I like interesting names. I based a lot of this on the Fan Forum thread on Liz's importance to alien mythology.  
  
Feedback: Please!!!!!!! TabascaGurl@aol.com  
  
Distribution: usually ask and ye shall receive, but first e-mail TabascaGurl@aol.com with a link to the site and a little bit about it.  
  
Part 2  
May 10, 2012  
I can't believe it. I thought this day would never come. My wedding day. Today I'm getting married to Max. I am going to officially be Queen Elizabeth Claudia Evans. Screw feminism, I've wanted to be Mrs. Max Evans my whole life, I'm not going to give that up now. The wedding is going to be perfect. Maria would have been my maid of honor, but it's a double wedding. She's going to be Princess Maria Amy DeLuca-Guerin. Princess Isabel Amanda Evans Manes, my soon-to-be sister-in-law, is the Matron of Honor, and Maria's daughter, Princess Claudia Elissabeth Amie DeLuca-Guerin is the junior bridesmaid. My best friend from Harvard, where I went to college, Christina Ortecho, is my Maid of Honor, and Maria's cousin, Sean's little sister, Stephanie DeLuca, is her Maid of Honor. Princess Katrina Ava Evans Manes, my soon-to-be niece is going to be the flower girl. The bridesmaids are Maria's back-up singers and some of my college friends. My dad is going to walk Maria and I both down the aisle.  
  
My husband-to-be is King Maxwell Phillip Zan Evans, and Maria's husband-to-be is Prince Michael Rathard Guerin. Max's Best Man is his brother-in-law, Prince Alexander Manes, and his ring bearer is his son, Crown Prince Alexander Rathard Zan Evans. Michael's Best Man is his soon-to-be cousin-in-law, Sean DeLuca, and his ring bearer is his son, Prince Michael Alexzander Seanne DeLuca-Guerin. Kyle is a groom, along Maria's band.  
  
The wedding is going to be perfect. I am carrying white roses and Maria is carrying red ones. My dress is very traditional. It is white satin with a train, three quarter length sleeves, and embroidered with flowers. My ring is even more beautiful. It is a platinum band with diamonds set on it. Inscribe on the inside is, "You are forever my destiny-M.E." It matches my engagement ring, which is platinum with a solitaire diamond setting. The most beautiful part of all, though, is my tiara I will receive for becoming queen. It is made of a more refined version of the material the ship was made of. It seems to flow and is constantly changing colors to best compliment whatever I am wearing. Set in it are thousands of glittering jewels, that form two symbols, a white rose and the "V" shape that is the symbol of Antar. Of course, I won't get that until later, because we don't want to scare the people who don't know.  
  
Maria's outfit is more modern. The dress has long, wide opening sleeves, a very simple skirt, and is backless. It is a beautiful shade of cream, which matches her skin perfectly. The headpiece is a simple floral tiara, with a sheer veil down the back. Her ring is a platinum band, with a small diamond, and all the symbols of Antar engraved on it. She asked Michael to design it. Her engagement ring is platinum with a huge diamond, right in the center. The tiara she will wear during official ceremonies is much simpler than mine. It is made of the same material, and has jewels set in the pattern of the Antarian symbol for creativity.   
  
Isabel, Trina, and Dia will all have similar tiaras for official occasions. Max, Michael, Alex, Little Alex, and Micha also have crowns that are very much the same.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Elizabeth Parker  
  
**********  
  
"I am proud to pronounce you husbands and wives," the preacher said to Max and I, and Maria and Michael. This is the happiest day of my life, I thought.  
Me, too. What? I thought. Then I realized Max was talking with me. I love you, he told me. I love you, too, I thought. "You may kiss the bride," the pastor said. When Max kissed me, I could feel everything he felt. I knew it was the same for him.  
  
Max and I led the precession down the aisle, followed by Maria and Michael. I could see all of or friends and families sitting in the aisles. Some had tears in their eyes and some were whispering to each other.   
  
After talking with the guests, Max and I got into our limo, and Maria and Michael got into theirs. We were followed by a limo with the wedding party, and one with our families followed that. We all headed over to the reception, followed by the guests.  
  
The reception was sooo much fun. We danced until three o'clock in the morning. The kids were adorable. I think Little Alex has a crush on Dia, personally. He has all the signs. I can tell. Max looked at me the same way when we were that age. The only difference is that Little Alex had the guts to ask her to dance with him. Micha had the overprotective big brother face on for the rest of the night.  
  
Max looked gorgeous in his white tux that contrasted sharply with his dark features. We danced to "I Shall Believe" two times. I don't think either of us had had that much fun ever.   
  
**********  
  
After the reception, Alex and Isabel took the kids back to their hotel rooms. Max and I headed off to the honeymoon suite. Waiting for us was my tiara and Max's crown. We tried them on and looked in the mirror. I decided to find out what Max was thinking. We are going to be the best rulers off all time, he thought. Yes, we are, I replied. What, who's there. Well, Max, you got to invade my head during the ceremony. I think my rights as your wife say I can invade you back. I told him. My wife, I like the sound of that. So do I, husband. Then we looked at each other.   
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, Liz," he said, leaning down to kiss me. He slowly put his tongue in my mouth, exploring it as thought he didn't know it like the back of his hand. His arms wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my legs around his torso as he carried me over to the bed. I lifted the crown off his head and set it down. He slowly took off my tiara and set it on the bedside table, right next to his crown. This exchange went on until we were undressed. This wasn't either of our first times, but it would be more special than anything ever before.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning I woke up wrapped in Max's arms. I slowly turned around and kissed him waking him up.  
  
"Morning, Liz," he said sleepy, but smiling. He began to plant kisses down my neck. I lazily nibbled on his ear. Then I looked at the clock.  
  
"Come on sleepy head, we have to get up if we're going to get to brunch," I told him. I tried to get up only to have him pull me down towards him.  
  
"Do we have to go?" he groaned.  
  
"Come on. Don't you want to see everybody before we leave for Hawaii?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Well then you better get up, I'm gonna go take my shower."  
  
"Want me to help?" he asked mischievously.   
  
"Then we'll never get out," I tell him laughing.  
  
"I promise I'll behave."  
  
"Oh, okay," I said, not minding at all that he suggested this.  
  
**********  
  
About an hour later we got out of the shower. Surprisingly, he did behave. He washed my hair as gently as he could. I washed him, too.  
  
We got dressed and headed for the wedding party brunch.  
  
**********  
  
The brunch looked wonderful. Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for us.  
  
"Well, look who decided to join the party," Alex joked. He motioned to two empty seats next to Little Alex. We sat down.  
  
"Good morning, Dad. Good morning, Mom?" he said questioningly. I was shocked. I looked over at Max.  
  
"Alex, I'm not sure if Liz wants you to-"  
  
"Alex, call me whatever you want. Technically, I am your mom, but you can call me whatever you want. Liz, Mom, Elizabeth, whatever you're comfortable with." I interrupted.  
  
"I just wanted to see what that would feel like. Calling someone Mom, I mean." I realized he had never had a mom. He had his Aunt Izzy, but no mom. "I like it. Do you mind if I call you that?"  
  
"No, sweetie, I don't mind." I told him.  
  
"Okay, Mom," he said smiling. Max entered my thoughts. Are you sure you don't mind, he asked. Not at all, actually I like it, I told him. I looked over at Max, and he was smiling.  
  
********** 


End file.
